1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever connector to be attached to a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lever connector to be attached to a panel includes a first connector, a second connector to be fitted with the first connector, and a lever which is provided to the first connector and causes the first connector and the second connector to be fitted with each other by rotation thereof. The lever connector is attached to an attachment hole of the panel in a state where the first and the second connectors are fitted with each other (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-359037).
In such a lever connector, the lever is formed with an interference portion which does not interfere with a hole edge of the attachment hole of the panel when both connectors have a normal fitted state and interferes with the hole edge of the attachment hole when both connectors have a partial fitted state. The interference portion makes it possible, in a process of attaching both connectors to the attachment hole of the panel, to detect a fitted state of both connectors by determining whether or not the interference portion interferes with the hole edge of the attachment hole.
However, in the above-described lever connector, since the interference portion is formed on the side surface which is located at the rear surface side in the rotation direction of the lever, a degree of interference between the interference portion and the hole edge of the attachment hole becomes small when the lever approaches a horizontal direction with respect to a direction in which the connectors are fitted with each other. This makes it difficult to detect the partial fitted state even if both connectors actually have the partial fitted state. In addition, in order to improve the detection of the partial fitted state, it is considered to extend the interference portion outward with respect to the rotation direction of the lever. However, this has a possibility that the lever connector has a large size.